


Casual Observance

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, early act one feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Fenris has only known Hawke for a few short months, and he's still trying to understand what Hawke means to him.





	Casual Observance

Fenris has been watching Hawke closely all evening. Hawke is a very large man, and he seems to instantly seize all attention in the room, drawing everyone in with his bright smile, charming wit, and contagious laugh.   
  
Fenris doesn’t want to admit to feeling drawn to him as well.   
  
Hawke is a very… unusual man. Devious, yet honorable. Thuggish, but compassionate. Wrathful, yet always grinning delightedly. Handsome, but… No, no contradiction there. Just very handsome and remarkable-looking. Purely from an objective standpoint. Fenris has only noticed by happenstance because of how closely he’s been observing Hawke. That’s all.   
  
There had been other mercenaries before Hawke. Men he had bribed and hired to help him elude the hunters, but those partnerships had always ended poorly. No payment Fenris could offer was as tempting as the price on his head. He’d expected Hawke to turn on him as well, but to his surprise, that betrayal never happened. Instead Hawke fought at his side and swore to lend his assistance to help Fenris in the future.   
  
Fenris didn’t know what to make of him at the time, and he still hasn’t quite figured the mercenary out. So he’s been watching Hawke carefully, trying to analyze, trying to understand. He wonders if anyone else notices the way Hawke’s eyes soften when his smile is more genuine than the one he usually displays, or the way Hawke’s fingers twitch toward his knives when he’s impatient, or the scar on the back of his neck, or the poised way he leans against the wall, always prepared for an attack even when he’s acting casually.   
  
He wonders if anyone else realizes how Hawke’s golden-brown eyes flick toward him more frequently than to anyone else in the group, watching him in return. Fenris’s cheeks grow warm as he meets Hawke’s gaze for a moment before tearing his eyes away, focusing on a rather suspicious stain on the tavern floor. After a few minutes he dares to glance up beneath his white bangs, only to discover Hawke still watching him with an amiable smile.   
  
After another minute, a corner of Fenris’s mouth tilts upwards, and he finds himself (somewhat) smiling back.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
